secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Necromancer
The fourth book in the series which had a preview released with The Sorceress: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. It seems to be that Scathach's vampire clan has come looking for her. One of the vampires who shows up at Aunt Agnes's house in search of Scathatch is her twin sister. Titular character The book's title, The Necromancer, refers to Josh Newman. Cover Symbols On the cover of every book, there are four corner symbols, each one outlined with metallic. There are many theories on what each one means, and there was no confirmation on any of the. But some are more than obvious. Top-Left The top left symbol is a Celtic spiral. It is used to mark a tomb. The symbol is theorized to represent Scathach. In the official book trailer for The Enchantress, when the video shows Scathach, in the background, this symbol was shown. Top-Right Form the looks of it, this symbol looks like some sort of monster or creature of some sort. There are many theories that connect this to the creature Coatlicue, and that is one possible theory. Another suspect would be Nereus. And one other would be the Elder Tammuz. This symbol closest represents Tammuz, because of his leafy mustache and face. Bottom-Left This symbol symbolizes a whip. In the story, Sophie is given a black and leather whip by Perenelle. She said that she and Nicholas wove the whip from snakes pulled from Medusa's hair. It can slice through stone and cut metal. Bottom-Right Many people who are not bilingual might not recognize this immediately. But for those who understand Chinese or Japanese, then this word has one specific meaning: dead. In mandarin, the word is pronounced Sǐ sz. In Japanese, the word is means death and is pronounced Shi shee. Synopsis of the Excerpt Nicholas, Josh, and Sophie Newman arrived on top of Mount Tamapalis in California and find Perenelle, but Saint Germain is worried because Joan and Scathach should be there too. Unknown to them however Scatty and Joan came out some time between one million and eight thousand B.C. due to a spell cast by Niccolo Machiavelli. When the twins go to Aunt Agnes's house they see that two members of Scathach's vampire clan have come to find out what happened to her and one of them is her twin sister. While inside Josh grabs an umbrella to fight the male vampire who in response to Josh saying "You have to get through me," says "Past you or through you it doesn't matter to me." Sequels In order of publishing and selling: 1. The Alchemyst: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel 2. The Magician: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel 3. The Sorceress: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel 4. The Necromancer: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel 5. The Warlock: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel 6. The Enchantress: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel Category:Books in the main series